


Psie dni się skończyły

by Lampira7



Series: Pantera T’Challa [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Injury, M/M, Panther T'Challa, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Ulysses Klaue właśnie uciekł z aresztu CIA, ale wcześniej jego współpracownik postrzelił Everetta Rossa. T'Challa, w ślepej furii, gubi się w swojej zwierzęcej formie, a Nakia i Okoye nie mają pojęcia, jak uspokoić rozwścieczonego i opiekuńczego króla.





	Psie dni się skończyły

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dog Days Are Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743645) by [hemsglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee). 



Kiedy Everett pchnął Nakię na podłogę, kłujący ból uderzył go w plecy niczym ugryzienie osaczonego zwierzęcia.  
  
Nie poczuł od razu bólu. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, było szczypnięcie, a potem gorący wypływ krwi wokół rany wlotowej. Na jego skórze pojawiło się lekkie poczucie oparzenia, zanim w końcu poczuł kulę w kręgosłupie. Padł na podłogę, gdy bitwa toczyła się wokół niego.  
  
Czas zdawał się poruszać w zwolnionym tempie. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko leżeć na ziemi z uczuciem ciepłych rąk szturchających miejsce jego kontuzji. Myślał, że to Nakia ocenia obrażenia, a ponieważ walka toczyła się dla niego tylko poprzez ciężkie oddechy T’Challi i Okoye rozbrzmiewające w pustej celi, Everett czuł, jak jego własne myśli stają się coraz mniej zrozumiałe. Wszystko było blokowane przez ból i drętwienie, uderzając go w jakiś sposób w to samo miejsce w tym samym czasie.  
  
Kiedy dwie drżące dłonie stały się czterema, a potem sześcioma, Everett nic już nie mógł powiedzieć tylko leżał bez ruchu, nie licząc dreszczy wywołanych przez jego nierówny oddech. Kiedy jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać, usłyszał ryk zwierzęcia, którego nie mógł z całą pewnością zidentyfikować. Dłonie na jego plecach zniknęły, a także obecność innych osób, które go wcześniej otaczały.  
  
Z dławiącym jękiem bólu, ciepła obecność kogoś innego zbliżyła się do jego boku. Coś, co z pewnością było dużą łapą, spoczęło na jego lewym ramieniu, utrzymując go na równi z ziemią. Everett wydał z siebie kolejny krótki dźwięk, przypominający cichy skowyt, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem na znajdującą się naprzeciwko niego ścianę.  
  
— T’Challa, puść go — powiedziała Okoye, robiąc krok w stronę agenta i pantery, którą aktualnie był jej król.   
  
T’Challa warknął i pochylił się bliżej ziemi — Rossa — gotowy rzucić się na nią, jeśli odważy się zrobić jeszcze jeden krok w ich stronę. Po ostrzeżeniu wycofała się w stronę Nakii. Jej oczy były pełne niepewnej troski o Amerykana w łasce jej króla.  
  
Kiedy T’Challa upewnił się, że nikt nie zbliży się do niego, ani do człowieka, którego chronił, zabrał szponiastą łapę i rozdarł ubranie na plecach Everetta. Teraz, kiedy ten był w pełni odsłonięty, pantera pochyliła się, tak że jej nos znajdował się nad powoli krwawiącą raną. Gwałtowny dźwięk bólu rozbrzmiał od mężczyzny spod niego i T’Challa odsunął się, czekając cierpliwie, aż hałas ustanie. Kiedy Everett znów milczał, pantera powoli pochyliła się i delikatnie przesunęła językiem po ranie od kuli.  
  
— Co robimy? — spytała Nakia ostrym szeptem, gdy Everett napiął i zamknął oczy pod wpływem tego szorstkiego dotyku.   
  
T’Challa stał nieruchomo i cierpliwie, pozwalając Everettowi dostosować się, zanim powtórzył swoje liźnięcie i tak za każdym razem. Wkrótce agent oddychał niemalże normalnie, a T’Challa oczyścił ranę z otaczającej ją krwi. Oczy Everetta były na wpół przymknięte i wyglądał, jakby oddalił się od wrót śmierci — przynajmniej na razie.  
  
Wykonawszy swoją pracę, T’Challa odszedł kilka kroków od Everetta, patrząc w milczeniu na Nakię i Okoye. Nie traciły czasu, by ponownie znaleźć się u boku agenta. Były oszołomione, kiedy ujrzały, że rana wyjściowa jest już ustabilizowana. Kiedy spojrzały na króla, ten wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Przykucnął kilka metrów dalej z łokciami opartymi na kolanach.  
  
— Jego rana jest czysta i jest stabilny. Przynajmniej na razie. Zabierzemy go ze sobą, zanim jego stan się pogorszy. Możemy go uratować.  
  
— T’Challa, nie masz na myśli… — zaczęła Nakia, ale przerwało jej ostre warknięcie wydobywające się z ludzkiej formy jej króla.   
  
Ucichła, gdy wstał mówiąc:  
  
— To _nie_ była sugestia ani pytanie, tylko rozkaz. Pójdzie z nami do Wakandy.  
  
Okoye wiedziała, że lepiej nie kłócić się z rozkazami króla. Spojrzała na Rossa, który leżał na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał regularnie. Cokolwiek zrobił T’Challa, uratowało to życie Amerykanina. Wątpiła, aby ten dług został właściwie spłacony. Z lekkim błyskiem wściekłości na świadomość, że życie jej ludzi zostanie narażone ze względu na całkowicie obcego człowieka, zacisnęła zęby i skinęła głową, cedząc:  
  
— Cokolwiek powiesz, mój królu.


End file.
